


One Kiss, Two Kiss, Many Kisses

by elliemoran



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliemoran/pseuds/elliemoran
Summary: It's all still very new for Yuuri, and Victor, and they're still getting used to each other's... quirks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t get enough of this anime. It's become a very sudden, unexpected obsession. I adore all three of the main characters so far, and my life is now revolving around them. So I worked on this instead of ANY of the other things I’m meant to be doing. TOTALLY worth it :)

It wasn’t until their second kiss that Yuuri made _the face_.

He hadn’t had a chance the first time – Victor had taken him by surprise, his lips firmly over Yuuri’s almost before Yuuri had known what was happening. Not that he hadn’t enjoyed it, he just hadn’t had time to prepare himself in advance.

But this second time, he was almost certain a kiss was coming. They’d been sitting on the edge of his bed, their inconsequential conversation tapering off into an easy silence. In the absence of any other sounds, Yuuri’s ears had filled with the sensation of his thumping heart, his own overloud breathing. And then he’d heard the creak of his bed as Victor braced a hand on the edge, felt the dip as he leaned in towards him.

Nerves, anticipation, and happiness churned in Yuuri’s stomach. With time to ready himself, his body tensed, the air caught in his lungs, and he suddenly realized he had no idea what to do.

So he’d gone with the only thing he could think of. He’d puckered up – literally.

Lips scrunched into a round circle, his eyes tightly jammed shut, Yuuri had turned his face towards Victor.

As the moment lengthened, no kiss came, and Yuuri suddenly wondered if his face was too far away. He briefly considered opening his eyes to check, but somehow that seemed like it would make things even more awkward. Instead, he stretched out his neck, leaning in towards where he thought Victor had been.

And the Victor who had been utterly silent up to this point suddenly burst into loud, loud laughter.

Yuuri’s eyes popped open. He watched as Victor, laughing so hard that tears rolled from the corners of his eyes, let himself drop back to lie across Yuri’s bed. His head rolling, his arms clutched around his belly as he laughed, and laughed. And kept laughing.

He’d laughed so hard, so loudly, that Yuuri – who’d already long since gone from bewildered to indignant – started to worry that his mother, or worse, his sister, might actually decide to come find out what he’d done to Victor. But his shushing had no effect. 

With an exasperated sigh, Yuuri climbed up onto the bed, on his knees beside Victor as he tried to get his attention. Finally, with Yuuri’s hands on his shoulders, Victor calmed enough to see the look on Yuuri’s face. His laughter faded, and though nothing could wipe away his giant grin, his eyes were soft as he reached up and wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s neck.

“Sorry, sorry.”

Yuuri braced a hand against Victor’s chest. “It’s not like I’ve done this before. I don’t know what to do.”

Victor’s grin gentled to a soft smile. “I know.” He lifted his other arm, tugging at Yuuri’s neck until the younger man rested against him. “I don’t understand how, but I am grateful you were free when I met you.”

A gentle hand stroked down his back, and Yuuri felt his scowl melting away. He buried his face against Victor’s chest as he muttered, “I was a little preoccupied.”

With a short laugh, and a glance up at the posters that plastered the room – every single one of himself - Victor twisted his body until he had their positions reversed and Yuuri on his back beneath him. He wove his fingers into Yuuri’s hair as he leaned down, pressing his lips against Yuuri’s, very seriously this time. “Yes, there was that.” His hand slipped down, across Yuuri’s collarbone, down the center of his chest to the strip of skin exposed at his stomach.

A shiver ran through Victor as he felt tentative fingers slip beneath his own shirt, delicately gliding up his back, and very shortly they were both far too preoccupied to think of anything much at all.

 

 

By the time they kissed for the third time, Yuuri had all but forgotten about the incident during the second. They stood together, talking softly at the edge of the practice rink during one of their rare solitary practices.

As Yuuri felt Victor lean in ever so slightly, he let his nerves lead the way, and yet again, he puckered up.

After a stunned moment of silence, Victor broke out into howls of laughter.

This time, Yuuri skipped bewildered and went straight to indignant. Leaving Victor at the side of the rink, doubled over, he skated away. It wasn’t more than a few seconds before Victor was beside him, slipping his hand into Yuuri’s.

Still grinning, Victor tugged him in, wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s back. “Sorry, sorry.”

“Stop laughing. I won’t make that face again.”

“I love that face.”

Yuuri felt himself flush.

Grinning down at him, Victor pulled him further out onto the ice.

“Come, let’s practice.”

 

 

So Yuuri practiced – both on the rink and - on the OTHER issue, with his mirror and a pillow in the privacy of his own room. It helped that they started to become more comfortable with each other, and he wasn’t so nervous anymore. He lost count of how many times they kissed, but though he didn’t make _the face_ anymore, the damage was done.

For many weeks after, he would turn to find Victor’s eyes on him with that very particular, unusually wide grin on his face, and he’d know exactly what Victor was remembering. A few times, as they lay on his bed, he’d feel Victor’s body start shaking, shoulders trembling as he suppressed his laughter. Yuuri would flick at Victor’s forehead, or bite his shoulder, and it would all usually end with both forgetting about anything but the feel of their bodies against each other.  

And so it went on, until the day of the fight.

The whole argument probably wouldn’t have happened if they’d been any less comfortable with each other. And it hadn’t really been either of their faults, or at least, not entirely. It had been an especially hard day of training. They’d both been tired, nothing had seemed to go right, and for once neither felt they were on the same wavelength. Victor had let go of his control just long enough to lose his temper. It was rare, and the impact all the stronger for it.

It had all been over in a flash, with nothing more than a few harsh words, but it had hit Yuuri deeply. And though he knew it wasn’t entirely rational, he hadn’t really wanted to hear Victor apologize, either. He knew that would be enough for him to forgive and wasn’t quite ready to yet.

So he’d avoided Victor, until Victor started avoiding him too.

That night, they’d sat at opposite corners at the back of the room, pretending to watch TV with the shop's customers. Yuuri’s own temper had long since cooled enough for him to acknowledge the truth behind Victor’s words, but he still couldn’t let go. Deep inside, something felt as though it had left a bruise, and he didn’t really know how to make it better.

He knew at least part of it was that while, for him, Victor the coach and Victor, the man he loved were both distinct and vitally necessary to him, he couldn’t let go of the feeling that Victor wasn’t seeing both sides of him the same way, that Victor didn’t place the same importance on Yuuri himself as he did on Yuuri the skater.

And then, out of the corner of his eye, he’d watched as his mother walked across to where Victor sat. He’d watched her ask a question, and he’d seen the flush rise on her cheeks as Victor shot her his trademark smile.

And Yuuri realized that this was different. He’d rarely seen that trademark smile. Instead, the smile Victor gave him when their eyes met across an ice rink, or as his head lay on the pillow beside Yuuri’s, was something softer, with no intention behind it of impressing or enthralling. A genuine smile that very simply meant Victor was happy.

It was for Yuuri only. And just like that, his hurt feelings evaporated.

So he’d stood, and as his mother walked away Yuuri dropped down to sit beside Victor, arms wrapped around his knees. Others in the room talked on, the TV blared, he heard the sizzle of food and the thumps as glasses were raised and set down, but between them there was nothing but silence. Victor’s face was turned slightly down and away, his brow creased in a slight scowl.

When Yuuri judged that the other occupants of the room had finally gotten bored of glancing back at them every few seconds and were fully enthralled in staring at the TV, he made his move. He knew there wasn’t really anything to say. There were no words to resolve the argument – it hadn’t really been all that much of an argument in the first place. Instead, Yuuri let go of his knees, bracing a hand on floor as leaned towards Victor.

As Victor’s head swung around, surprise in his eyes, Yuuri very, very deliberately scrunched his mouth into a tight ‘o’, squashed his eyelids shut, and stretched his neck out towards Victor.  He heard nothing for a long, very uncomfortable second, and then Victor burst into laughter.

A strong arm wrapped around Yuuri’s neck, pulling his now very red face into Victor’s chest.

Off balance, Yuuri’s eyes popped open just in time to see a few of the customers glance back in their direction, and with grins on their faces, shake their heads and turn back to the TV – the sight of the effusive Russian with the owner's son in a headlock while he was all but rolling on the floor laughing not seeming all that strange to them.  

Pulling back, Yuuri smiled at Victor.

With the sound of the TV still blaring loudly enough to drown out their soft voices, Victor smiled back at him. “Are you going to do that every time we have an argument?”

“Yes. Are you going to laugh every time you see it?”

“Probably. But you see, it also makes me want to kiss you very, very badly.”

Yuuri blinked. “Oh.”

Shaking his head, Victor placed a quick kiss on Yuuri’s lips. “Yes, oh.”

Distracted, with not much more than a passing glance at the backs of the others in the room, Yuuri said the first thought that came to mind. “That’s good to know.”

With a soft laugh, Victor wove his fingers through Yuuri’s and the two settled in to watch, sitting ever so slightly too close together.

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: I wrote this in public. Which would have been fine, but I have a tendency to make the facial expressions that I’m trying to describe. And I only remembered I was in public AFTER I made the face. People saw. 
> 
> I can never go back. (except I will, but I'm gonna remember this for a loooong time)


End file.
